Ancient Weapons
by Talin1
Summary: I'm not sure if it's any good but here it is. This is my idea of why the weapons are there and how they came to be. Please R&R.


Ancient Weapons

Ancient Weapons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all property of Squaresoft. Maybe I own some but not the ones that appeared in the games.

Teran sat at the edge of the crystalline pool, staring at his reflection. He had a lot of things to think about and the soothing sound of the water helped him think. A voice behind him said "Hello, Teran." Teran looked up from the pool and into the face of a girl he had met only briefly before. Her long, blue hair put the water to shame, and her eyes shared the same beautiful deep, blue. 

She sat down next to Teran and watched the water along with him. "You like the water, Teran?" He nodded and thought that he should try to make conversation, seeing as how they both had the same choice to make. He said "I'm sorry but what was your name again?" Teran usually had a knack for remembering everything but his memory failed him then. "My name is Alita. So…..have you decided what you are going to do about becoming a Guardian?" Teran shook his head slowly and said "They wanted me….I still can't believe it. The Guardian of the Earth. Why me?" Alita said "They chose you for a reason. The reason being that you are the best there is at using Earth and Fire magic. They chose me because I am good at using water magic." Teran ran a hand through his flame red hair and said " But if I decide to become the Guardian then I will have to leave my family behind. I chose to study earth magic to help make the Earth to be more fertile, to understand the way the planet is feeling." They sat there a little longer until Alita said " I chose to study Water for the same reasons but I also learned that when we have this power we have to use it for the good of everyone. I feel that becoming The water Guardian would be for the good of everyone. I can bring water where it is needed. I could end drought by sending my water where it is needed……so I am going to do it. But everyone is different and I suppose if you want to let someone else handle it then it is your choice." She stood and walked away slowly.

Teran knew that everything she had said was true. He had an obligation as the best to protect the planet. "I know it has to be done. I better go tell everyone." Teran got to his feet and saw that it was nearly dark. With no more than a thought he lit a small fireball which lit the way for him to go home.

The next morning after he told his mother and his sister about his decision his mother hugged him and his sister cried. His mother said in a slightly choked up voice " Your father would have been so proud. He's probably smiling down on you right now. Teran hugged her a last time then turned to his sister. "Era, are you going to be alright without your big brother?" His sister wiped her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. "But you said you'd teach me to make fire." Teran said "I know but you should think about what you want to do before you become a magic user. Now you be good. I have to go now." Teran took her arms from around his neck and left his house.

The path to the inner city was a quick walk and as he descended into the crystalline city he could see the others who had been chosen standing near the building where the ceremony would take place. He walked up and the others looked at him. Alita said " Now we can go in. Are we ready?" They all nodded and entered the building. 

Inside they met a man standing next to the door. He silently led them into a large room that bounced all of the light into many colored rainbows. Standing in a semi-circle were the Elders, the ones who guided the community, the wisest in the ways of the Lifestream. 

The four walked into the semi-circle and the head elder asked in an aged voice "Are you all ready to become fully in immersed in the lifestream?" He looked one by one at them and when his eyes met theirs they nodded and when they had all agreed the Elders turned in unison and walked into another room with a small pool in the middle. Teran looked at the green liquid filling the pool and realized what it was. _The lifestream._ The Elders encircled the pool and the head Elder took four pendants from the wall. He stood in front of one of the other boys and said "The Guardian of the Air. The Ultima pendant." He placed the pendant around the boys neck then moved to the next young man. " The Destroyer, Defender of Righteousness. The Diamond Pendant." After placing the pendant around his neck he moved to Alita. "The Guardian of Water. The Water Pendant." Teran stood up straight as the Elder took his place in front of him. Teran looked the Elder right in the eye and could see all the wisdom and kindness hidden there. " The Guardian of Earth. The Terra pendant." Teran felt a sense of pride well up in his chest as the pendant slipped over his head. 

The Elder led them to the pool and motioned for them to enter. At Teran's first touch of Lifestream he could feel all the power it contained. When they were all immersed up to their necks they stood facing out in separate directions and joined hands. The Elders began a slow chant. Teran closed his eyes and felt the Lifestream swirl around him. As the elders chanted he felt an extreme warmth, then the Lifestream surged up above their heads. Teran opened his eyes in surprise and fear. He was no longer in the pool or even that same room. As he looked around he saw swirls of color pass by him. He turned and found more of the same. Suddenly he heard a voice, a voice that came from all around him. He couldn't make out the words but a flash of light brought his attention to the pendant. It was glowing a bright crimson and then he suddenly began to grow taller. 

He looked at his hands and they became huge white claws. His body was covered in a deep, red colored armor. His head became enclosed in a helmet as the finishing touch and slowly the light died away. Teran's new eyes closed and a sudden exhaustion overtook him, and he slept.

Once again Teran woke up to see the hot sun blazing down on him. He didn't remember ever leaving the city. He sat up and looked around. The site that greeted him was miles of sand but, as he turned around, he could see the ocean in the distance. He stood and saw his new armor. 

But there was a new sense. A small voice in his head that seemed to be speaking to him but not in regular words. It was more of a pleasant song that told Teran that everything was safe. All the world was at peace. Teran looked out to the ocean again and far off on the horizon he could see another creature like himself. It was large and emerald in color and it hovered on the surface of the water. _So we are now the Guardians. _The spot on the horizon disappeared beneath the waves and Teran turned back to the sands that he would protect. He began to slowly walk forward into the sand and he slowly slipped beneath the dunes. _Let us hope that there is never anything that is devastating enough to call on us._


End file.
